The Fragile Wizard
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: Howl and Sophie are on the run as Suliman still keeps on trying to capture the wizard she once lost to a demon. But they cannot run forever as Suliman has Howl's heart - Calcifer. Taking advantage of Howl's weakened state she does anything to fulfill her obsession of the beautiful wizard and bring him to the castle to be made one of hers.
1. Lettie

It was a time after war. Spring was in the air.

Madame Suliman was still looking for Howl and unfortunately Howl had weakened lately. Without a heart it can be hard to stay strong although immortal he was too. But what was the point in immortal life if he could not do much than walk to the bathroom without Sophie's assistance? See, the reason for his weakened stance is because during a moment of confusion and bewilderment, Suliman had captured Calcifer. It was a horrible remark not finding the gentle, but sassy fire in the fireplace suddenly, but during the case of violence and horror, all they could do was flee from the sight.

After all the mess and disasters they had finally found an asylum for their moving castle which Howl had with his lasts bits of strength had changed into a flying ship. It still had the different doors to different places and towns, but renewed of course so that no threats knew where they were. The flying ship had long sailed its last sail, because without Calcifer no flying would happen. Howl was the only thing managing to keep the house up still.

Markl was dealing with a magic business downstairs and Sophie sometimes helped him with it when she had the time. Business was pretty good these days even though a wizard's help was still taken with slightly apprehensive looks. But some had got accustomed to it pretty easily. No one was still allowed upstairs were master Howl was resting. That was a huge no-no. Someone who had seen might tell Suliman or be one of her henchman and then it would game over.

Today Howl was resting in his bed with Sophie as usual. Sophie's curse had been finally broken and now she was a beautiful grown woman who had even taken up learning a few spells herself. It was inevitable as Howl could barely take care of himself not to mention everyone else in the house against Suliman.

Sophie ran her fingers through the dark locks curling around Howl's face. The blue orbs were tiredly staring off into the distance. Sophie's gentle touch had calmed him down and he let out a small, appreciative sigh. But then suddenly something caught Howl's guard. He turned to look Sophie and she immediately sharpened her hearing and her hands stopped their movements.

"Someone is coming up", Howl stated and balled the colorful bedspread in his fists.

"I'll go look", Sophie said determined. Howl sat up slightly as Sophie went to the door to look. She opened the door hesitantly as a knock echoed in the room and pressed her head into the door gap not letting the visitor see inside the room.

"Lettie? Oh my! What are you doing here? How did you find here?" Sophie chuckled in relief. She still blocked the Lettie's view from Howl even though she was her sister. "I've been looking for you for ages. I had to find you at some point", Lettie said. She looked uncharacteristically nervous and shy. "Well, you've managed in that. It's good to see you. Mind if we go downstairs?" Sophie said and closed the door behind her. "No, no... But what's there?" she asked curiously and pointed at the door.

"Oh, nothing really. I've been still making some hats in my spare time now, I keep the sewing machine there. But it's been terribly busy with the business. Thankfully Markl's awfully good at it, I barely have to do anything", Sophie babbled as she led them both downstairs. She sat them down by the fire. Some people were swarming around them to go up to a disguised Markl. Sophie cleaned off her dress with a pat to the front and gazed up to her blonde haired sister. She had grown up a bit just like her, but she still looked as gracious as ever.

"So, how have you been, Lettie?" Sophie asked with a smile. "Oh, I've been just fine thank you. I've been missing you though, awfully much. You never told me where you moved", she muttered with a frown. "I'm sorry about that, I've really just been so busy. But now you know at least. But how's your work been?", Sophie said. But in all honesty, she had really been hiding her home in purpose. She was apprehensive herself about her sister's motives. She could be easily persuaded and who knows what might be on her mind this time when the whole of kingdom was looking for Howl.

"Oh, the usual. Nothing too exciting. But I have a met a wonderful young man and we're engaged actually. His name is Charlie Monterose", Lettie told her with a wide grin and showed of the big ring on her finger. "Oh how lovely is that! And what a beautiful ring that is. He must be quite wealthy", Sophie mused as she looked at it closer. In the gold band she thought she saw a familiar looking engraved symbol, but she couldn't be sure before Lettie pulled her hand away to look at it herself.

"Well yes, but that wasn't the only reason I fell for him, you know", she giggled. Sophie smiled back at her. More people were coming into the shop now. "But yes, how is your life, Sophie? You've never been much of a romantic, but is there anyone special in you heart at the moment?" Lettie inquired wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh, no. You already heard me. I've been way too busy lately for any of that." Lettie's smile froze just a little bit. "But wasn't there that man you lived with before? Nothing happened there? What was his name anyway? Do you still keep in touch?" she started asking. That's when Sophie was sure what the symbol was on her ring. Her husband was close to Suliman. This is why Lettie was here. "His name was Ronald Menton. And nothing happened, Lettie. I don't see him anymore", Sophie said and got up. "Would you like me to make some tea for you, Lettie?"

Lettie looked disappointed but tried to smile a little when Sophie turned to her. "Oh no, thank you. I think I better get going now. Charlie's waiting for me outside. But I'll see you another time. It looks like you've got a whole lot of things to do here anyways at the moment", she said and made her way to leave.

"Oh, well it was still nice to see you. Bye then!" Sophie said as she got out. "Goodbye Sophie!"

* * *

Sophie's fingers were once again tucked under the jet black lock of Howl's hair as his head was laid on her lap. "I think Lettie's husband is working for Suliman and that's why she came. I lied to her about you. That I didn't know you. I don't know if she believed me though. She looked disappointed enough still."

Howl tensed up beneath her hands.

"My protection of this house is wearing off constantly. We cannot even move with Calcifer gone. She's going to find us sooner or later", he mumbled with a strained voice and then sat up to face her anguish on his beautiful face. "I don't know what to do, Sophie. I'm so tired of running, but I don't want her to capture me. What am I going to do?" he asked desperately tears beginning to swell in his eyes. Sophie cupped his face in her hands.

"It's alright, love. It's going to be fine. She's going tire of looking for you eventually. Until then you just need to do your best. I know that you're tired, but hold on just a little while longer, okay love?" Sophie said and pressed a kiss on his lips. He sniffled. "Okay..."


	2. Suliman

Oh hi. I'd have never thought that there was such a fanbase for Moving Castle. But I was happily surprised. I do hope you'll like this, but let me tell you, it isn't very conventional or happy. Also I'm horrible at updating regularly so don't hold your breath for me. I don't want to disappoint you so don't have any high expectations for me please. That's all.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when a loud crash was heard against the rooftop. It shook everybody up from their sleep.

They had been found.

Shapeless creatures resembling firmed oil invaded their home through every possible crack and hole in the building. They made their way up the wooden stairs and the shapeless monsters burst through the locked door to the bedrooms.

Sophie had Howl tucked under her arms and held him to her chest tightly as he watched with wide, horror and tear filled eyes at the door that was getting knocked over. "Please Howl! Try to stop them! Please! You can do it!" Sophie cried into his hair, her back turned to the door so she couldn't see the horrible image of their home being saturated with evil.

Howl watched the scene play out in front of him with tensed muscles and jaw firmly set in place. He was frozen on the spot, unable to do anything else but watch as everything he loved was about to be taken away from him permanently. And he was just too tired to do anything about it... As soon as those awful things would drag him out of the house, their home would be crumpled to broken dreams.

"No! Noo!" Sophie screamed in a high-pitched voice as the clumps of black matter tugged her away from him. She did her best with the few spells she knew but it wasn't enough to stop Suliman's henchmen from swarming around him with their greedy hands that twisted themselves around his limbs and took him out through the balcony at the end of the hallway. In the distance Howl heard Markl's shouts and Sophie's desperate attempts to save them. "Howl! Don't let them get you!" Sophie yelled to him, but all Howl did was lay in his captors' hands as they finally got him out of his home and right then the building before him collapsed as if a vacuum had appeared in the center of it.

But even the tears hadn't had the time to fall from his eyes when the captors had already taken him into their vehicle and their soared away. The last words he whispered to the house were: "I was too tired, Sophie. I'm so sorry. I'm so tired."

* * *

"Wizard Pendragon", he was announced and then the golden doors slid open.

He was sat onto a chair in front of the Devil herself in the section of the palace that looked more like a jungle indoors with tropical trees, plants and flowers flourishing here and there. His blue eyes were wide open even in the bright sunlight that poured in through the ceiling made of glass, but he stared intensely at the white marble floor with a frown etched to his face. The look of a survivor of a recent traumatic event.

"It is certainly a pleasure to have you back with us, Howl. I was sure that you would return eventually. Perhaps it took some time and persuasion, but it is all worth it. You always were my very favourite student, Howl", she spoke in a false soft way. "I know things have been a little difficult between us lately, but I do hope they'll only get better from now on", she admitted. "I've prepared a room of your own for your stay. I hope you find it to your liking as you will be staying there for quite some time. Rest assured, I filled with all things sparkly and golden for you - I know my boy."

Howl couldn't keep it in anymore. The anger was boiling inside him until he couldn't keep it in. He stood up as steadily as he could. He did his best to ignore the wobbling in his knees as he shot daggers towards the woman sitting in her throne like chair.

"If you knew me in the slightest you wouldn't take everything I love away from me! What do you even want from me? What use am I to you? I'm nothing but a piece of gloom. Why would you do this to me?" Howl asked in a fierce tone which ultimately came out as pleading at the end of his sentence. "Why can't you let me be?" he whispered more to himself than to her then. His whole frail frame trembled in the aftershocks of his outburst.

"What I want from you is to go and rest in your room for now. I can see that you are very restless from your journey, Howl. I'll see you tomorrow again. The servants will take care of you now", Suliman grumbled in response and signaled her servants to come and take him away. A blond man wrapped his arm around his waist and Howl found himself leaning into the support as his legs finally gave up on him. Another came to help him to carry the wizard between their arms.

Howl found himself in a luxurious bathroom where they then undressed him from his nightgown and took him to the large bath full of hot water which was cherry blossom pink from the charms put in it. It immediately relaxed his tense muscles without his permission. It made his skin cleaner and softer than how it was before and smell slightly of cherries and mint. The servants stayed with him the whole session where he was throughly tidied off. They dressed him in a sheer white gown and took him to his bedroom.

It was almost identical to the room he had had before, but it still lacked the familiarity and warmth, because he knew this was not his room. On this bed Sofie had not carded her fingers through his hair and spoken soft words to his ear to calm him down. This was not his home. His home was wrecked and destroyed by the person who had presented this room to him.

The servants didn't care that he didn't want to stay there where everything reminded him of what he had just lost and how he could never truly have it back. They tucked him to bed despite his weak protests and left him in the dark when they left.

And Howl turned to his side and watched the single light source of a small burning candle on the bedside table that resembled the place where Sophie had once brought him warm milk, and started to cry. He buried his face in the colourful, satin pillows and cried his heart out.


	3. The King

A hand was pressed against his head, stroking his hair softly. Fear had tied Howl's stomach into knots. He bit his teeth together hard in order not to cry out. _Who was this?_

"I had almost forgotten how silky your hair was. But I remember it being just as beautiful as it is now. Of course, it's black as ink now though just as gorgeous. How did you manage that? I remember how obsessed you were with keeping it blond as the sun in the sky."

Oh, yes. It was the Devil herself again.

Howl stayed firmly put on his side and did not say a word to her. His muscles reacted by tensing to as hard as a rock on their own accord though as if in a warning. He was a cornered animal - afraid and injured and he might jump at any time. But still her hands carded through his black locks of hair what felt like she was making a laughing-stock - her imitating what Sophie used to do with him. How dare she touch him now, especially like this? Does she really not have any remorse or sympathy for what she has done?

He should know by now, he knows this.

The doorhandle clicks in the distance. Howl feels her turn around slightly to meet whoever was coming in. There's some quiet shuffling happening behind him and then something larger is put down on the bed next to him. "Thank you, you may go now."

"Your breakfast is here. You'd better eat it too. I won't stand you lying in your bed all day long. We have things to do, both of us", she said, her voice a bit more strict now. Howl did not react, simply stared off in the darkly coloured wall. He wouldn't be surprised if the wallpaper started smoking from his intense gaze burning holes into it.

"Do you really want to do this the hard way, Howl? Because we can do that, but I'd rather if you would simply comply. The sooner you adapt to your new environment, the easier it's going to be for both of us", she sighed.

Howl turned to his hands and knees, the blanket slid down to his waist as he sat back on his legs, facing the bed-board with a loathing gaze. His knuckles turned to white as he gripped the dark red bottom sheet in front of him.

"What have you done to me?" Howl demanded her with a snarl. Suliman leaned back in her chair feigning interest and surprise. "I charmed the necklace. You cannot use your magic without my permission anymore. And of course you cannot take the necklace off", she said with a bored voice.

Magic was boiling in his lungs and stomach and simmering underneath his skin and tingling at the tips of his fingers from his rage, but it had no outlet. The necklace with the blue locket he has had from his childhood forbid it.

Blue eyes hazed with uncontrollable anger fixated on Suliman's aged face.

He lunged. The silver platter of assorted fruits and other breakfast materials and tea was smashed to the ground from the movement. He was so close to tying his hands around the neck that was bared from having her chin so up which perfectly accompanied her arrogant personality. But she was had no trouble using her powers. She thumped her scepter against the floor just once and he was flown off his direction and landed on the hard marble floor on his back.

She began her leave.

"If you're going to be like this, I believe it's be best if we just leave you to get accustomed to your new home on your own. You'll anyway find out soon enough that it's best to just stay by my side. Apparently I'd expected too high of you too soon, but I'd wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure you will come to the realization eventually", she mused out loud. By the door she stopped for a moment and looked down at Howl who was still on the floor. The hateful glare had not relented still.

"Eat your breakfast", she said one more time, thumped her scepter and the silver platter went back to its previous composition.

...

Two servants came in later on. By then Howl had checked the windows in the room and the door of course and any other plausible escape routes but had to deem the all useless. They were all charmed not to let him out and otherwise locked as well. Howl noticed some remnants of the powder used for this sort of confinement spell. Afterwards he sat next to tall glass windows on the floor and watched out where the city centre unfolded.

People walking busily from side to side and all around. Going to shops, buying, selling and talking. Free people being happy. Unhappy people who were stuck in an impasse. Could anyone sense someone was being captivated in the king's palace? Did anyone know that the famous, arrest warranted wizard had been jailed to the palace's room? Did anyone know what had been taken from him? Did anyone know what had been done to him? Did anyone know why?

The servants gave him a drink he was forced to drink. The liquid inside the chalice was white and shimmering and tasted of grapes and soap. They took the untouched silver platter and lead him to the bathroom where they bathed him again. They gave him another cup of the liquid which he drank with a defeated expression. The woman who took the cup from him looked at him for a moment too long and before she could hide the glimpse of emotion behind her eyes, he had seen it: she was saddened.  
She washed his hair next.

It was black starched two-piece dress with golden linings which they dressed him in. It ended in his mid-thigh. The necklace was visible for the top left his shoulders bare. He didn't understand but at the same time he did. He was supposed to feel uncomfortable. He was supposed to look like someone who he was now: someone who wasn't free anymore.

The hair locks just around his face were braided and his shoes were black and shiny, tight and unpleasant.

They led him to the inside garden again and left him standing alone in the vast space. Then a figure appeared from behind the left patch of jungle. Why, wasn't that the King.

He strode over to Howl with confident steps and halted to a stop when there was barely any space left between them. He smiled widely, his reddish bush of a mustache spreading to the apples of his cheeks. "It's good to have you here, Mr Pendragon. We'd been expecting your arrival eagerly. Now that you're here and settled I thought someone should show you around a little. Wouldn't want you to get lost here, it's a big place", he said and chuckled. Soon he had one of his huge arms around Howl's shoulders and began to guide him around.

The man's body was built like a bear and his temperature seemed to be about the same as well. Being squeezed to his side, Howl began to feel almost hot from the extra bodyheat. But more than his abnormally high body temperature, Howl couldn't understand what was going on. The king must have had much better things to do with his time than show him around. One of the servants could probably do it just as well. This must be one of Suliman's plans. This had to be leading up to something. Why else would the King be showing him to where were the dozen lounges and drawing rooms and nonetheless, holding him like this?

Eventually the King decided to sit them down on a bench in the actual garden. Even without using his magic for not being able to, Howl could sense a protection charm over the whole palace area. He migth not be able to break through it even if he could try.

The King ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply as he looked up to the clear blue sky. "I bet Suliman hasn't exactly told you why you're here, am I right?" Howl decided to stare at the lush, green grass and the small yellow flowers littered between it with a serious expression, and nodded. He hoped he was finally getting some answers but didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing so he acted as neutral as he could. Maybe then the King wouldn't think that he had the upperhand here even though it was rather obvious for everyone. Who was locked up here and who was the captivator?

"Well, what you'll be doing here, hopefully quite soon, is helping us win this war. We're losing, bad, to be honest. At the moment it doesn't seem like there's much hope for us at all with just ordinary soldiers by our sides. The only way to redeem ourselves from this is to call it a quit, but that's not how we do it here. We'll do anything and everything that needs to be done to get through with our way. And that includes using you as our choice of weapon. The only challenge we have had is getting you to play along. We had to get out the mean guns. Suliman took your heart so that eventually she could take you as well. I know how you must feel about that, but it was our only way, and like I said, we do everything and anything. It's nothing personal, believe me. At least not for me", he told Howl and looked at him with slight sympathy in his eyes.

"There are other witches and wizards who can do the same-", Howl started but before he could finish the King stepped in: "None of them are as good as you. They won't work as our striker as well as you would. We need you, I'm afraid, and we'll do anything to get you to work with us - do what we need you to do."

"I'm as weak as a bird. What do you mean with all of this?" The King smiled. "You will get your heart back, that will get you right back on your feet."

Howl looked up at the King now and met his eyes with disbelief. "And in return for all of this, I receive nothing. What a brilliant plan, you're definitely getting me to play along with you in this juvenile game." The King still had his wide grin on. He shook his head with silent laughter rumbling in his chest, looking so smug that it was disgusting. "After all I've lost everything I loved for good, what am I supposed to want anymore even", Howl whispered and turned his gaze back to the grass. His eyes were beginning to burn again. The King was just as bad as Suliman: not a care in the world for what he did to others in his mind.

"You've lost nothing, kiddo. You're just getting it all back. In return for your assistance, you will get back your loved ones. A Sophie Hatter and a kid called Markl, I believe", he muttered, satisfaction widening his grin even more when Howl whipped his head back to look at with shock written all over his delicate features. "What did you say? A-are they alive?" Howl stuttered in disbelief. _Please let this be real, please God, please..._

"Of course it is. I wouldn't trick you like that. But you'd have to stay here for the rest of your time still. You're a rather precarious being, Mr Pendragon. We must remember what you've done in your previous life, that will not just be erased. You've run from as for too long for us to let you get out of our sight for one moment longer now that we have you right here where we want you to be", he told him, becoming a bit more serious again. He patted his thigh absentmindedly but clearly with a point behind the gesture, and managed to unnerve Howl whom senses were being overloaded with the information and emotions running through his whole body.

 _They were alive_

"Now but I believe it is time for tea. Time does fly in good company. Shall we see if Suliman would join us in the drawing room." It wasn't a question though phrased as one for the King stood up and lead Howl behind him with his sole, imposing presence and promises. Howl realized he was being cornered and this time he could only be saved if he became brave himself.

* * *

This wasn't a good chapter, I do realize that and I'm sorry about it. Just having a bit of a block here really. I'm more character driven here than plot, so this whole plot thing doesn't really flow out of me that well.


End file.
